The concept of link type structures that can be linked together to form a rigid structure are known in the art. Such structures are generally used for applications such as forming a platform to elevate a person or forming a bridge to permit a user to pass over a water obstacle. Also such structures have been used for docks as well as space applications. In space applications a flexible sheet material is formed into a tower for use in constructing structures in space. In contrast the present invention comprises a retractable column that can be used to suspend heavy overhead structures such as light banks that are used at concerts.